the_official_bangclawfandomcom-20200214-history
UNACF
The United Nation's Anti-Chromozone Forces (UNACF) is an organisation in the Bangclaw Universe. Founded by the few remaining humans, the UNACF's mission is to clear the Universe of the Chromozone. Through doing this the UNACF has saved humanity from extinction and given humans a role in the Center Realm. The UNACF is currently lead by The Emperor. Lore Upon the end of WW3, in the year 2200, the remaining nations of Earth evacuated the dying planet, each in search of a new home. The singular human nations began expanding through the Center Realm, attempting to expand their power and find a new home, the small colonies began invading foreign worlds. The decisions of the humanity started them on a path of demise, after many failed attempts at capturing a new planet, humanity had become a burden to the Realm and was hated by many other species. These actions caused the tiny human population to further diminish. After multiple defeats, the colonies of humanity decided to re-unite and reassess their use to the Center Realm. After many discussions, humanity had a list of task possible for them to do. Though upon scoring out the last possibility, they began to believe that humanity would eternally have no role in the Realm and would become extinct in the near future. 100 years passed, humanity continued to decrease in numbers and the hatred of them remained in many bodies of the Center Realm. This was until the "Chromo-Crack" appeared... Near the core of the Xiaoguang Galaxy a large crevasse appeared, from the opening crawled the abominations of the Chromozone. As the Chromozone began to spread and infect the area around it, many species attempted to evacuate their homes, though the exponential expansion of the Chromozone made escape near impossible. The infection caused mass hysteria among the species of the Center Realm. As most species attempted to escape the infectious growth, there was one that refused to run... Humanity. Realizing the opportunity that had arose before them, the humans grabbed at this infection, using this they could have a place in the Center Realm; and so the remaining humans formed the United Nation's Anti-Chromozone Forces (UNACF), an organisation consisting of the remaining human nations, with the aim of removing the Chromozone from existence. Humanity charged towards the Chromozone infection with no fear, they fought valiantly and relentlessly and began to gain the respect and trust of species throughout the Center Realm. Atoning for their sins against the species of the Realm and making a large profit in the meantime, UNACF finally defeated the infection and sealed off the crevasse. Now with a role, humanity expanded. Forming great armies and fleets, the UNACF became more than just an Anti-Chromozone Force, they soon became protectors of Freedom in the Center Realm and fought for the protection of species far and wide throughout the Realm. Bangclaw War The UNACF appear in Bangclaw shortly after the Chromozone invades the city. Travelling through time, they arrive in Bangclaw with a fleet of 100 UNACF Heavy Warships, each containing an army capable of flattening an entire Galaxy Network. To the dismay of MK, the UNACF begin attacking all threats towards the city, with protection of humanity as their uppermost priority the armies of the UNACF brought balance and order to the collapsing city. Due to their efforts, the gateway to the Chromozone is finally closed and the city of Bangclaw is inhabitable once again. Deity War The UNACF return to Bangclaw once again during the Deity War. Siding with Bishop Briggs, their aim is to preserve humanity and allow to blossom into the great power that is in its destiny. Helping throughout the war, it is ultimately partially due to the UNACF that the Deity War ended in the conclusion that it did. TCG Leadership The UNACF was founded by the UN Council and remained in its control for many generations. Though the Council finally came to the decision to elect a leader, this individual is name The Emperor of the Human Race. The current Emperor of the Human Race is The Emperor. Emperor.jpg|The Emperor of Humanity Emperor 2.jpg Members The UNACF has a wide range of employees, these range from Soldiers to Janitors. Though the group is mainly known for their impressive armies. The main two types of soldiers used by the UNACF are Super Soldiers and Marines. Marines: The Marines are the most basic form of unit, used by the UNACF. Though far weaker than the Super Soldier, the Marines are still given the Center Realm's best training and are a force to be reckoned with. Marine.png|A group of UNACF Marines Marines.jpg|A squadron of UNACF Marines Marine.jpg|A Desert Marine Marine 2.jpg|Marines fighting an alien race UNACF Soldier.png|UNACF Marine Super Soldiers: The Super Soldiers are the UNACF's secret weapon. Super Soldiers are modified humans, capable of doing every task more efficiently and effectively than any human could ever do. These soldiers are idolized throughout the Center Realm. Super Soldier.jpg|Death Squadron Commander Soldier.png|UNACF Super Soldier Recon.png|UNACF Recon Super Soldier Pilot.png|UNACF Pilot Super Soldier Noble 6 Squad.png|Noble 6 Squad Super Soldier Heavy Duty.png|UNACF Heavy Duty Super Soldier Commando Code-B.png|Commander Code-B Noble 6.png|Noble 6 Noble 6's sister.png|Noble 6's Sister Emperor's Guard and Squadron: The Emperor's Guard is a legion of soldiers specially trained to protect The Emperor, with high tech equipment and weapons, even the toughest of enemies would struggle in a match with one soldier. The Emperor's Squadron are officials of The Emperor, these squads travel to the battlefield and over-watch the UNACF troops. These soldiers rarely fight and primarily strategies, though if it comes to it they are ready to protect their Emperor, no matter what it takes. Emperor's Squadron.png|Emperor's Squadron Super Soldier Emperor's guard.jpg|Emperor's Guard Notable Members Though filled with millions of soldiers, there are particular UNACF soldiers that stand out. Three of these individuals are Noble 6, Noble 6's Sister and Commander Code-B. = Noble 6: Noble 6 is one of the best the UNACF has to offer. Known for his amazing fighting, strategic thinking and extremely high success rate, Noble 6 is famous throughout the Center Realm for his many achievements. Idolized by the troops, he is used for the best of operations and was given his own personal squad (Noble 6's Squad) by The Emperor. The only competition Noble 6 has is his twin sister, Noble 6's Sister. Noble 6's Sister: Noble 6's Sister is one of the best the UNACF has to offer. Known for her amazing fighting, lack of remorse and extremely high success rate, Noble 6's Sister is famous throughout the Center Realm for her brutal training methods and fighting styles. Feared by the troops, she is used for the best of operations and was forbid from ever looking after The Emperor's children. The only competition Noble 6's Sister has is her twin brother, Noble 6. Commander Code-B: Commander Code-B was originally a member of Noble 6's squad, though was promoted to the rank of Commander by The Emperor, for his great dedication and fighting skills. Trained by the great Noble 6, Commander Code-B has some of the best experience and skills in the UNACF, though no match for his teacher or teacher's sister, he still is viewed as a hero amongst the UNACF troops. Commander Code-B leads small groups of Marines into battle and commonly trains new units. Gallery Ranger 2.jpg Marine 3.png|The original UNACF Council Humans 2.jpg Humanity.jpg Fighting.jpg Super Soldier.png UNACF Army.jpg UNACF Army 4.jpg UNACF Army 3.jpg|UNACF troops UNACF Army 2.jpg|UNACF arrival in Bangclaw Trivia * The UNACF is the largest and most powerful non-Deity Organisation/Faction in the Bangclaw Universe. * The UNACF's theme is "Noble Theme". * The UNACF is very similar to Halo's UNSC and in fact shares many similarities with it. * The title for the highest number of kills in the UNACF is held by two individuals, Noble 6 and Noble 6's Sister, each with a total kill count of 50,000.